From darkness to Light
by Lady Knightstar
Summary: A young girl catches Sesshoumaru's Attention. As he finds out that she is related. (Sorry I suck at summeries) rate R for future chapters
1. Default Chapter

Ok i figured i would try my hand at this story it is one i have been kicking around for a while, and figured i would see what people think of it. Please Review that let me know.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.  
  
From Darkness to Light  
  
Chapter 1: Inochibirai   
  
-A Narrow Escape from Death  
  
"Hmm, nice little area." She admired the forest she was running through, as she leapt from tree branch to tree branch. She new she should fly but she always enjoyed the feel she got when she ran through the forest canopy. She never was a big fan of flying but it had its purposes, but she would much more like to be among the wild of the forest than above it.  
  
It was a little over a year ago that it all happened. Everything happened that night. The night she followed presence that bothered her. If only she had known that it would lead to what it did then she would have never left them.  
  
She stopped in a tree and allowed her waist long hair to blow around her body in the gentle spring breeze. She stretched out her senses allowing herself to feel the different life that was around her; faint sounds of some banging hit her ears, and her nose, picked up the slight smell of fires.  
  
She inwardly sighed. 'I wish I would have worked more on my other senses. As it is I can only figure out some smells. But from what I can guess I am coming up on a village. It is small but there are some in it that should not be fooled with.'  
  
"Oh well might as well keep moving." As she leapt forward continuing on her way.  
  
----  
  
Kagome heaved her backpack over the edge of the well. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to climb out of the well again anytime soon. She headed toward Kaede's hut, sure that everyone was waiting for her.   
  
"Oi," Inuyasha called from the top of the hut he was sitting on, "about time you got back. What takes you so long anyways?"  
  
Kagome stood there annoyed at the fact that he forgot she had two tests this week, and continued on her way to see everyone else.  
  
Kagome sat in the small hut and began pulling out every ones presents that she had brought back from her time. They all sat there quietly enjoying their snacks and chatting about things. Then Kagome stopped in mid sentence. 'jewel shards! Heading this way and fast.'  
  
"Kagome what's wrong," Kaede looked with a silent concern.  
  
"Jewel shards are coming this way fast," Kagome look at Inuyasha  
  
"Ah! It is probably that wimpy wolf coming to give us trouble," Inuyasha said with little concern as he went out of the hut to confront Kouga, followed closely by the others  
  
As soon as he was outside, Inuyasha knew it wasn't Kouga heading this way, it was something else. Something youkai that was familiar to him but he just couldn't place it. He got himself ready for a fight. Miroku put himself in a stance ready to fight. Sango had her hand on her Hiraikotsu ready to throw it if need be. Kagome had her bow ready to vanquish the demon if it would not go peace fully. Shippo took his normal position hiding behind Inuyasha. The group waited for the demon to come.   
  
"He's here." Inuyasha stated as he drew out the Tetsusaiga causing it to transform into the demon blade.  
  
"What an impressive blade." A woman said from the top of a small hut just across from the group. "and such a warm greeting how nice."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped at her. As he stared at her. She was tall and had long silver hair like his own except she had two locks of hair that framed her face that were and deep auburn red, there were one long strip each check that where a deep blood red, and a golden crescent on her forehead, and matched her eyes. Her scent was not that of a pure youkai either there was human blood in her vains, but the other scent had a familiar ness that he just couldn't place.  
  
"What do you want here wench," he yelled at this new demon.  
  
"I want nothing from you," the woman said coldly. As she looked off into the distance. "I have no time to play with you hanyou or your friends"  
  
"Give us the Shikon Shards you have" Kagome spoke up as she stepped forward.  
  
"Shikon Shards, uhh?" she looked down once again interested in the party, "why would you care if I had such a thing. Unless you, yourself were collecting them. But like I said I don't have time to play with you right now" with that she jumped off the hut and headed away from the group at incredible speed.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome, and gave chase with the others not fair behind. Inuyasha fallowed her scent easily enough, but he still puzzled over it.   
  
"Damn she is moving so fast," he said as he leapt over a fallen tree as he caught a glimpse of her. "You are going to have to try and hit her with an arrow it is our only chance to catch her." As Kagome nodded notching an arrow.  
  
"Persistent people aren't they?" She said to herself as she easily dodged an arrow, and laughed to herself at their efforts. The little dance of shooting and doging happened for nearly a mile.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha urged  
  
"One more shot," Kagome preyed it would hit this time it was her last arrow all her others had missed the strange youkai, "Please! Hit!" The arrow flew the purple fire of its purity surrounded it, as is soared through the air at its target.   
  
"haha, Maru, you've got away. This river will be more than enough to hide your trail from them" she mused to herself, but was cut short by a piecing burning pain of the purity arrow that struck her in her back sending her falling into the water below. The current of the river swept her down stream as she lost consciousness.  
  
Inuyasha got to the river and took in the scent. "Damn it looks like she got away"  
  
"My arrow hit. I saw it, we are just going to have to go down stream and find her."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from the back of Kirara  
  
"Your late!" he responded back heading down the river.  
  
A few minutes later Maru found herself pulling herself on to the shore. She collapsed not far from the water's edge, as blinding pain shot through her being. She took in the hazy green surroundings, as she tried to reach back and pull out the arrow that was causing her so much pain.  
  
'Damn it, something like this should not be a problem unless,' her eyes widened as she thought back to the strange looking girl with the blow, 'Damn, a miko's arrow.' She did have to much more time for realization as the darkness of unconsciousness took over her mind again.   
  
----  
  
"RIN!... RIN!! Don't run ahead like that!" Jaken yelled at the little girl as she bounded for the river.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru broke into his rant at Rin, "Enough" he said with out looking down at the little green toad and continued on his way to the river.  
  
"Stupid girl always getting Jaken in trouble and…." as scream from Rin broke his thoughts.  
  
Sesshoumaru headed towards Rin quickly. Sure he was going to have to kill something that was trying to frighten his young ward. Then he saw what Rin had screamed about. A young girl, no, Youkai with and arrow sticking out of her back, just below her heart. Rin ran back to Sesshoumaru just as Jaken broke the tree line.  
  
"She's hurt Sesshoumaru-sama, hurt bad." Rin looked up at him with big bright eyes, "We're going to help her right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was still alive he could hear her breathing. He walked up to the girl and kneeled down next to her, and looked at where the arrow entered. Sesshoumaru grabbed the arrow to pull it out but the arrow burned his hand. 'a purifying arrow. I can't pull it out.'   
  
"We're going to help her right Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin didn't have her normal brightness in her eyes as she looked at him this time, "won't you pull the arrow out Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He looked down at the girl, "I can't, it has a spell on it that prevents me from helping her" he said as he stood up, heading back to the trees. "Lets go Rin" He wasn't going to tell her that the girl would most likely die, and didn't want her near this place when she did. It was better that she not know.  
  
Rin knew she should listen to her father figure, but she didn't want to see this girl die, she never wanted to see anyone die again. She walked up to the girl determination crossed her face with tears welling in her eyes, "Rin will save her" she spoke softly as she grabbed the arrow and begin to pull at it. Maru groaned as Rin pulled on the arrow but the arrow wouldn't move.   
  
Rin let go of the arrow, and knitted her brow in concentration. The small girl nodded to herself. Then Rin stood on her back with the arrow in between her little hands. She pulled again this time with everything she had. The arrow began to move and then popped out of Maru's back as she screamed in pain, as Rin fell backwards holding the arrow in her hands, with pure delight and shock on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru wore a scowl on his face as walked back over to the girl, while Jaken scurried over to Rin. He knelt down by her again and rolled her over. His eyes widened as he saw the marks on her face and noted her scent in his mind. The wound was already starting to close itself.  
  
"There Rin we helped the girl now lets go," Jaken grumbled but Rin didn't listen and ran over to Sesshoumaru, knocking the little green toad over in the process.  
  
Sesshoumaru without another word out from either of them, picked up the unconscious girl up and began to carry her into the forest.  
  
"Sesshou…maru..Sama" Jaken said in a slightly concerned tone.  
  
"Let's go Jaken, Rin" the cool voice said with out looking back.  
  
Rin giggled with joy as she chased after Sesshoumaru, then climbed on the back of Ah Un, and they took flight to the air. 


	2. Kishikaisei

Chapter 2: Kishikaisei  
  
-Revival  
  
The world was spinning down ward towards earth, in her dream, as she hit the water her eyes flew open. But she did not see water, grass or anything from the outside world she had come to know so well. She noticed that she was inside staring at a beautiful tile ceiling. She felt someone on the bed with her, quickly she glanced down at the foot of the bed. Then just as quickly wished she hadn't because it made her body hurt all over and her head swim with pain and dizziness.  
  
"oh your awake!" The little girl bubbled at her, "I am Rin. Who are you? Are you related to Sesshoumaru-sama? You look a lot like him. Your pretty. Where do you…"  
  
"Rin" a cold voice came from the door, "I told you to live her alone. Tell Jaken to take you to pick flowers."  
  
Rin squealed with joy as she jumped off the bed and ran to find Jaken, chanting about how she was going to bring the pretty girl lots of flowers. Maru could hear her footsteps head down the hall, and the lighter footsteps of this man named Sesshoumaru heading towards her. She turned her head and looked at him and allowed her eyes to focus on him, as she tried to sit up. As she did and hand firmly pushed her back down on to the bed.  
  
"Stay down" the strange man told her but it didn't sound concerned for her or even look concerned. In fact she could not see emotion in his face. She did notice how ever that the little girl was right they did look similar. Her markings bore a different color, and the dark auburn streaks that framed her face where evidence of their differences.  
  
She blinked at him sleepily, her body ached all over. Her body still not healed from the arrow that hit her yet.  
  
"Who are you" he asked as he touched the stripes on her face. Slightly scratching her face.  
  
"Maru," her voice sounded completely strange to her, "How long have I been here, and where am I?" she asked with great confusion in her eyes, not concerned with the scratch she just received. It would heal quickly enough.  
  
"You are in my home in the western lands and you have been here going on three days now," Sesshoumaru wore his usual mask on his face which made it seem as if he didn't care for anything that she said.  
  
Three days, Western lands had she found what she was looking for the past year. Wait three days!! The solstice! Now she had to leave and she had to leave now. She started to push herself up again to be forced back down but this time with more force behind it.  
  
"You don't understand," panic now in her voice "I have to leave here before the sun sets, I need to…"  
  
"The sun is already setting" he interrupted her.  
  
"NO!" she started to struggle against him to get up but it was no use her powers were getting weaker and the injury that she had wasn't helping. Finally after a few minutes of trying she stopped knowing full well she would never be able to get away like this. She looked out to the window and watched the last light of the sun set behind the horizon, and she no longer had the will to stay awake.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl's struggles against him, franticly trying to get up and get way from him for someone reason. Her fear pleased him but he was quite sure it had nothing to do directly with him. Once the sun was set for the night he saw why she was trying to get away so badly.   
  
The brilliant lines on her face where gone as where her pointed ears. Her hair was all the deep auburn color that had once just been around her face, her eyes changed from silted pupils, of gold to a brilliant green, her claws left and she laid there quite for now. Do today was the day she lost her youkai powers but she did not smell like a hanyou, she did not remind him of Inuyasha, it was more like his own scent that he smelled on her, before. This meant that she had to me more than half demon.  
  
Questions ran through his mind about this girl her strange looks, and her marks. Granted no two youkai are completely alike but she bore one mark on her that drew his attention. He would have to wait now to find out more, because now she was asleep again, and this time she smelled completely human. Though the smell normally bothered him he found her's was more tolerable much like Rin's only sweeter.   
  
---  
  
Maru stirred as the bright morning sun hit her eyes, she didn't want to wake up just yet. She was enjoying sleeping in a real bed for the first time in a year. She rolled over and covered her head trying to will the sun away, to let sleep just a little while longer. She felt something jumping on the bed, she peered out of the covers only enough to see it was that little girl named Rin.  
  
"Why are you jumping on the bed little one," Maru asked in a half asleep haze.  
  
"Cause is morning time silly and it's time to wake up." Rin said as she flopped down on the bed right next to Maru and looked at her dead in the face. "You feel better to day, yes?"  
  
Maru though for a second and noted her body didn't ache quite so bad as it did the day before, though she was still quite still. The day before, she thought with dread that youkai man Sesshoumaru, he knew when she lost her powers now.  
  
Maru sat up taking in her room for the first time. It was a nice room, not much to it though. There was her bed, wardrobe, a table in which a small candle was sitting on, and giant cloth scrolls that showed large white dogs in battle. There was a big window a cross from her bed that looked out on to a garden that was in full bloom. She sat there taking in the smells of the flower when Rin grabbed her hand and pulled at her to leave the bed.  
  
Maru wasn't quite sure she could stand yet, but she was going to try. She put her feet on the cool floor, and she started to push herself up. Rin backed away knowing that she could fall to the ground any time, as the little girl wondered slightly if it was a good idea.   
  
She stood there holding the wall to steady herself and regain her balance, and her body groaned at her to lay back down. 'Shut up' she told the pain in the side of her back. 'I am going to do this. I am not so weak that I can't walk.' She took a breath in and picked up her left foot and placed it down in front of her, then she tried to so the same with her right foot. Promptly stumbling as she started to fall.   
  
Rin covered her eyes as she said Maru's name in shock. When there was no thud of her hitting the floor, Rin peeked through her fingers to see that Sesshoumaru had caught her by the arm stopping her fall.  
  
"hmm, Thank you," Maru whispered feeling the heat raise in her face at her embarrassment for having to be caught when she opened her eyes. She looked at him, his eyes where cold, and he took her over to the bed and sit her back down on it, being less than gentle.  
  
"Rin, go tell Jaken to bring bread and soup." Sesshoumaru ordered  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin ran as quick as her little feet would allow to find the toad youkai.  
  
All Maru could do was marvel as this great youkai that stood before her. Unsure what she should say or do if anything at all. She watched his golden eyes look at her, and could hear him take in her scent with his breath. But she didn't care if he would be able to smell the hint of human blood in her veins and be disgusted by it like most, right now. All she could think about was how handsome this youkai was, and how similar they looked.   
  
In the middle of her thought a short green toad youkai, that had a distasteful smell walked into the room carrying a tray that had the food his lord had asked for. He went and set it on the table, then looked at his lord waiting to see if there was something else.  
  
"Leave" was his only word spoke, and the toad youkai scuttled out of the room with a nod and shut the door.  
  
Maru could smell the food quite well, and it made her stomach ache and growl. Then with out warning Sesshoumaru had picked her up and set her in the chair at the table. She thanked him for the help and the food and began to eat very quickly.  
  
"You should slow down," he said as he watched her eat. He was slightly taken back by how she was eating, and wished she would use more manner, that was the only reason he had said any thing to the child.  
  
She nodded and began to eat much more slowly. The soup warmed her from the inside as she ate it, and the bread filed the void in her stomach. After a few minutes the food was gone, to Maru's disappointment. She was starting to feel better, as she could feel strength returning to her body. She turned her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's cold gaze.  
  
She bowed her head to the youkai lord, "Thank you very much Sesshoumaru-sama for you help. I have troubled you enough I should leave." Her thoughts continued on where her words left off, 'I need to find someone in these lands.'  
  
"Who are you? And where do you come from?" He had no intentions of sending this girl away with out knowing the answers to his questions, and if she refused to answer them then he would kill her.  
  
Maru was a little dumbfounded by the first question, but after she looked at his face she was a little confused as to why he was asking he didn't seem to really care. "I am Maru. I come from the Northern lands."  
  
"Why have you come here?" If she was from the north then way was she here. What caused her to stray so far from her home?  
  
How was she supposed to explain to him that she was following a feeling, or more the dark voice that kept creeping into her mind? She knew she could find out why exactly he wanted to know but she learned long ago that peaking into a full youkai's thought was dangerous seeing as their developed senses allowed them to better sense her probing in their mind. Judging by his aura he would most likely know she was doing it because his aura was a constant swirl of green signaling annoyance and indifference.  
  
"I am looking for someone." She wasn't sure who she was looking for just that the person was family and powerful.  
  
"Who?"  
  
'Great now we are playing 20 questions? What's next?' She sighed heavily, "I am not exactly sure who I am searching for. Just that they are powerful, and they are family."  
  
"You are part human are you not?" Sesshoumaru was slightly interested in her story now. She was searching for someone in her family, yet she bore his family's crest. Something like that could only be bestowed by his father or himself. She was inu youkai that much he could smell off her, but the scent was slightly off, most likely because the human part of her.  
  
She looked up and the tall male before her trying to puzzle out why he would care. She knew he that he had to have smelled it by now. She nodded to him. It was not like it concerned him any ways, but it wouldn't hurt to tell him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's curiosity was getting the better of him as he tried to piece together this girl in front of him. Either she was a mate of his father, or a child of his or himself. He doubted that she was a mate seeing as she only looked to be about 14 human years old meaning that she would be no older that 45 if she was full youkai.   
  
If she was a child of his father's why was she so young? He recalled a trip to the northern lands years ago, but he was quite sure that he did not bed any females on that trip. It was rare that he would allow himself to fall prey to desires of the flesh.   
  
"How old are you girl?"  
  
Maru was two steps short of losing it. This youkai was hard to read, and it was annoying her to no end. What did her age, where she was from, or if she had the damned human blood in her matter when all she wanted to do was thank him for his help and leave? But Maru had learned long ago that her rage was something that clouded her mind.  
  
"Thirty years." She looked down to the floor away from his gaze debating if she would be rude enough to ask him the question that was on her mind. She looked back up to his face and watched his cold stare harden at her. She decided that was it, she want to why he cared. She figured that she would opt for asking before dipping into his mind for the answers. "Umm, Why do you care about this stuff?" She inwardly winced at her choice of words and scolded herself for not choosing them better.  
  
"Why I care is my own concern. Who are your parents girl?"   
  
She never thought his gaze could have got any colder but it did. His golden eyes seemed to be burning holds through her. She was reconsidering poking through his mind at this moment he didn't seem like the type that would let you keep your head if you went poking about where you were not wanted.  
  
She decided that she would answer his questions for now. But wasn't entirely to sure if he would be happy with some of the answers that he would be receiving seeing as some answers she did not have.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she began, "My mother was a Kitsune that lived in a small valley in the northern lands. She is the one I got my human blood from. My father on the other hand I have no idea who he was. All, my mother told me about him was that he was strong and that he wouldn't remember having mated with a female so not to bother hoping to find him. The only information I ever got out of her when she was alive was that he was not from the Northern lands and held a position of some power."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there staring at the girl if she was lying she was a very good liar. He could pick up no trace that she didn't believe was she was saying. "How did she manage to mate with a powerful youkai, considering that most would have nothing to do with her?"  
  
'If he wanted my whole life's story why the hell not just be direct and ask me to rattle it off. *sigh* He did save my life so I guess I will humor this right now.' "How do I explain this simply? It was a trait of many females where I was raised. See many possessed some form of telepathic ability. Some that had exceptional power in it were able to cause people to black out or bend them to their will. Now it was rare for youkai to be targeted because a youkai's will is so strong and they are sensitive to that, and having it done to strong youkai was unheard of until my mother pulled it off."  
  
"My guess is that she over loaded his senses with some form of herb blend or something that weakened him, and then, for lack of a better word, took advantage of him."  
  
She took Sesshoumaru's silence as he was considering what she said. She looked up at him in quiet contemplation. He was the first Inu youkai that she had seen. She might not have the answers to her past but she was sure of what she was. Then there was the fact of their similar appearances, there had to be a connection between this and the reason why he was asking her all these questions.  
  
"I think you have been lied to girl. There are no inu youkai other than myself that hold any type of power. Go home girl forget these stupid feelings you have. I would not have allowed myself to be taken advantage of in the manner in which you speak." He wanted to get rid of her some how. She was a mistake that should not have happened a moment of weakness that should not have been allowed. He should be killing her right now but he was feeling merciful today so he would give her a chance to leave and forget this search she was on.  
  
"You… are… the only one left or the only… one period?" She needed some type of answers her. She didn't care what the answer was just that she got it.  
  
"The only one period." His voice was unchanged from how it had been earlier. She was getting pissed off, and the amusement in his eyes told her that he knew.  
  
"You mean you are just going to send me away? Don't you even care about family? And how do you know that I am your family and not someone else's?" Maru stopped when she saw his eyes flash dangerously at her. 'Now you have done it Maru. You went and pissed the bastard off.'  
  
"You bare my families' mark. I don't need any other weak members to be added to my family. I have enough trouble with my stupid half brother that I don't need you." His voice had an edge to it that told her she was dreading on dangerous ground, but she stood her ground.  
  
"I am NOT WEAK. I got careless of the girl. She wouldn't have had a chance to touch me if that hanyou or that fire cat had not been helping her! I. let.. my.. guard… down." She bowed her head allowing her hair to hide her face from his view.   
  
She realized during her ranting that he was right she was weak. If she had not been weak then her clan family would still be alive. If she had not been weak she would not have gotten careless and under estimated the people who were chasing her the other day. He was right she was weak.  
  
She knew nothing about the true nature of her youkai blood. She had been raised as a hanyou the same as everyone else in her group. She came hoping to find answers not really hoping to find a family from a full youkai, or anyone else in this land.  
  
She let out a long shaking breath not looking up from the floor, "Forgive me. I lost my temper, it was uncalled for. You are right. I will leave her now. You don't need someone like me to be here. Thank you for you help and hospitality Western Lord. I will be leaving now."  
  
He watched as the fire in her eyes had slowly died down as she realized that she was confirming her weakness with what she was saying. Sesshoumaru watched and she spoke her words in a defeated tone. She was very lucky that she had spoken when she did because she was moments away from death as she apologized for them.  
  
Something she said puzzled him. She called him the Western Lord yet he had not revealed his position to her, so how did she know? He sniffed the air seeing if he could detect any hits from her scent yet all he found was sadness and regret.  
  
She had turned way from him and gathered what few things of hers where sitting on the bed. She placed her hands on the seal of the window and prepared to jump out when Sesshoumaru latched on to her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"What did you call me girl?" He was un amused with her knowledge. He watched her face go from being confused to angry at his question, and as he wrenched her arm un comfortably in his grip.  
  
She had not thought about what she called him. Well at least not till now. She hadn't realized that some how she had slipped into his mind and heard him say his title several times. So she just used it with out thinking.  
  
"I heard you say it." She knew that was not enough of an answer when his claws began to dig into her arm painfully drawing blood. "I heard you say it in your mind."  
  
Before she knew what hit her she was dangling by her neck with his claw flexing slightly against her pulse point.  
  
"Do you often make a habit of invading people's minds?" He snarled at her, baring his fangs.  
  
"I… Well… NO…. I DON"T make it a habit of invading youkai's minds. I didn't realize that I had somehow slipped in to your mind. I had thought about trying and decided not to but it seems like I did anyway unconsciously."  
  
He could tell she was angry right now but whether at him or herself he was unsure, but if she could learn to tap into that power she could be useful to him in many ways. A low growl escaped his throat as he thought of the ways he could use this girl. "Can you repeat this action?"  
  
The question was slightly shocking, "Maybe, with practice. It is hard with youkai, I am sure I could learn."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her, she could be useful but where did her combat skills lay. He didn't want to have to protect her. He would have to test her; if she couldn't stay alive then she wasn't worth the trouble. He puzzled in his mind over something that would be an adequate challenge. When the thought finally came to his mind he allowed a small smirk to cross his face.   
  
"Let's test how strong you are shall we?" He released her turning to leave the room. "There are clothes in there." He motioned to the wardrobe as he left the room.  
  
She sat there and stared at the closed door for a minute before she went and opened the wardrobe. She frowned; there were only formal kimonos in here. If it resulted in a battle then she would not be able to move well at all. She fingered the material, they were made out of the finest silk she had ever felt.  
  
Signing heavily she chose a black kimono that had red dragons embroidered on the sleeves. She moved towards the door and almost fell when the near floor length outfit stopped her from making a full step.  
  
Deciding that she had enough she took her first claw on each hand. After a second it glowed with a blue hue. Then she made a slit on each side from mid thigh down. She smiled when she saw that her energy had made it look like it had been there the entire time. Pleased with the results she left. 


	3. Shoku, Kyo

The third chapter. I figured it was best if i put a desent about up first. let me know what you think. the voices in my head my have run a little far away with this story let me know.  
  
Chapter 3: Shoku, Kyo  
  
-Conflict and the Past  
  
"Shit! How could she have gotten so far so fast." Inuyasha scoured the ground for any trace of her scent but nothing so far. He didn't like her scent, he didn't know why but, he would have to find her again to try to figure it out.  
  
Kagome sat there waiting for Inuyasha to find the girls scent while she tried to find a trace of the shards. The there was someone with the shards the same number that the girl had. Inuyasha stood up smelling the wind.  
  
"Kagome stay back." He commanded. As he made ready to pull out the Tetsusaiga. "Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here" he exclaimed.  
  
"Proving a theory," he said with no look of interest in Inuyasha, "Maru."  
  
"What I have to get it from him! You never said that," she yelled at him with surprise in her voice as she stepped into view. But Sesshoumaru didn't say anything else to her. She doubled her fist as she walked toward the Hanyou and the human girl. So this was his brother, the jerks who hunted her down for the shards that she had.  
  
"Let me barrow your sword please," She said it like it was nothing, like she asked every day. She knew the answer before he spoke his thoughts were so loud.  
  
"Wh.. what no way," he snuffed at her, "What Sesshoumaru you got this girl to do your dirty work for you. You can't do it yourself." He saw Sesshoumaru's face twist at his barb and knew he hit a nerve.  
  
Inuyasha found a clawed hand on his throat before he could blink. Surprise stuck him when he realized exactly who it was. "What?!"  
  
"I do no ones bidding but my own," she spoke with a tone that hit Inuyasha's ears like acid. She struck with her other clawed hand into his gut forcing him out of her grasp, and drawing blood from his neck.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath ready to battle her. It was then he figured out way she smelled so familiar to him. She had a scent similar to Sesshoumaru's, was she is child or something else. The same strips, and crescent, and speed. 'What the hell was going on here?' He did have time to figure that out before she attacked again.  
  
Maru didn't wait for him to react any more than he already had. She used her claws attacking Inuyasha with a quickness and preciseness that he had not expected. He jumped back pre-paring his next move in his mind, then "'Kaze no Kizu!" The energy jumped from the sword as it stuck the ground.   
  
Maru knew he was planning on attacking her with something. She wasn't expecting this. A shocked yelp was pulled from her throat as the attack charged at her.  
  
"Uh, Got her." Inuyasha said confidently watching the dust settle after the attack, "What?!? How can this be?" he saw Maru standing there unharmed by is Kaze no Kizu, then he saw why. A barrier, the surrounded her and protected her from his attack.   
  
"uh nice attack, but not good enough" she put her arms down and walked toward Inuyasha the Barrier around her following her every step.  
  
"I won't miss next time." Inuyasha held out his sword as it turned red as he swung up, "Kaze no Kizu!" the energy jumped from the sword again right at Maru.   
  
This time though she was ready for it. She leapt into the air with such grace and flew as amazing speed to where Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga dumbfounded at her speed.  
  
Her claw stuck at him, Inuyasha brace for its sting. Moments later he felt it in his hand as the Tetsusaiga was flung from it. Then she was gone.  
  
Tetsusaiga spun in the air and stuck into the ground. Inuyasha saw that Maru was standing next to the sword, before he could even take a step near it. His golden eye burned with a hated for this girl that had disarmed him so easily.   
  
"What is so special about this sword?" Maru reached for the hilt of the sword, she saw Inuyasha smile as her hand near its hilt. She raised an eye brow at him as she grabbed the sword and pulled it from the ground. She looked at the sword unimpressed with it. How did he get it to turn into that huge fang sword? She lightly swung the sword feeling its weight in her hand.  
  
"humph nothing really special about it," Maru said looking at it. 'He expected the barrier to stop me from touching it. Interesting.'  
  
"Then give it back!" Inuyasha said while charging at her. Blind rage was a crossed his face, as he came towards her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes watching him race towards her. No she would figure out how to make it transform before she gave it back. She leapt into the air and hovered there just out of Inuyasha's reach pondering what changed the sword. Then she heard a bow string tighten, then release as she looked at Kagome who had fired an arrow straight for her heart.  
  
"Not again," she squared her body putting the Tetsusaiga in front of her to try and defend the arrow, and it was then that she felt the Tetsusaiga pulse then changed its self into the fang she had seen Inuyasha wielded. She easily defected the arrow in shock to herself and all others, but the sword was again in the rusted blade.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there in quiet awe as he saw her change the sword. She had to be of his line. He knew this now, but she could wield the Tetsusaiga. He could use this to his advantage. He as well took to the air and was upon her before she could react to him.  
  
"You have proven your point, we are going." He had long ago given up his quest for his father's sword, but she would be even more useful with this sword than with out.  
  
Maru had heard his thoughts quite plainly; it was hard not to hear them when he was broadcasting them so. She also saw what would happen to this 'Inuyasha' should he not get the sword back. She had no plans on turning him into a raging beast, so she was giving it back.  
  
Sesshoumaru jerking her arm pulling her away from the field broke her out of her thoughts and his. "NO! It's not mine. I will not be a thief. It belongs to him. You said get it away from him. I did that story OVER!" With that she jerked away leaving a stunned Sesshoumaru in her wake.  
  
Inuyasha looked dumbfounded at her as she stood again in front of him. He was speechless he had never seen any one but his group and Naraku dare speak to his brother that way. Did this girl really care for her life so little that she would defy Sesshoumaru so openly?  
  
"I believe this is yours." She held out the Tetsusaiga to the hanyou who shook his head as he took back the sword. She turned and started to leave, "Thanks for the fight 'Inuyasha.'" She almost laughed at his shock to being called by his name.  
  
"Wait! The Shikon shards?" Kagome asked chasing after her.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." She reached into her Kimono and pull out two Shikon shards. She walked up to Kagome place them in her hand, "Here, I never used them anyways. It is time I started to move on." As she closed Kagome's hand around the shards her lips curved up just slightly, and Kagome knew it was a smile. Then she leapt into the air taking flight away from a stunned Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down from his hovering position at the hanyou and his wench. He debated with himself which was he wanted more; to wipe his brother from this world or to go after the girl that had openly defied him.  
  
"Your live has been saved today Inuyasha." He sped off towards the girl that had dared to piss him off.  
  
---  
  
Maru stormed through the forest feeling the wind rush around her. Her feet hardly touching the floor and she ran. She had to puzzle out exactly what she had found out.  
  
'The only Inu youkai in power, and some power he has. Western Lord, uh? Ok let's see from what I know a family's mark can only be passed on to a mate or a child. So seeing as I have not mated, that would me I am the child of either him or his father. But his father doesn't seem to be in this world any more, but that doesn't mean that I could not have been conceived before he died. Then there are the things Inuyasha said. I smelled like him. Still I could be a sibling, but something tells me that is a no. I get the feeling that their father has been way from this world for some time. So that would mean…. That… The Western Lord was my father, and the hanyou I fought was my uncle? Why did he think she would steal that sword? What was so important about it? Yeah it felt a little strange holding in its transformed state but that was a different story. Humph so I have an uncle now; and a father both of which hate me as far as I know? AHh! This is so infuriating.'  
  
She picked up her pace; as she ran out the anger then she had for her 'father'. She jumped into the nearest tree and began jumping from branch to branch, she didn't even know where she was going but she knew she wanted to run. She ran right up until night fall. Though she wasn't tired she stopped, and rested in a tree, taking in the night sounds that she had became so accustomed too. She breathed in the cool night air. Her thoughts again taking over her mind and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
Sesshoumaru followed her scent easily enough for the rest of the day. IF she was his child there was no way he was going to let her treat him like that. He was already sure he knew the answer on whether or not she was. He wanted to have it confirmed though. He knew of one way to.   
  
Yes, she had to be his child; her time in this world spoke that. As did her earlier display with Inuyasha. He detested the human blood in her but something in him wouldn't let him just forget about her. She was able to change the Tetsusaiga, with out using the shards she carried. It was so easy to hate Inuyasha why wasn't it easy to hate her. Then he answered his own question, she was apart of him. Even if he didn't like it she was. A slight smile crossed his face when he thought of how stubborn she was, and how much she was like him when he was very much that age. But he never acted out on his feelings, his father would have never dealt with such actions, and neither would he. She would have to learn to respect him.  
  
He saw up ahead another forest, but her scent was much stronger here. Why did she have a thing for forests? She sure had been through a lot of them today. He with drew his aura, and make sure he blocked off his thoughts as he made his way through the forest quietly making sure not to stir anything if he didn't have to. He stopped at the tree she was in. He listened closely to her breathing, her slow deep breaths, she was sound asleep. He raised himself up into the tree so that he was floating besides her.   
  
He brushed aside a lock of her dark hair, and watched her sleep unknowing he was there. He brushed his claw against the strips on her cheek. He leaned forward scooping her into his arms, he felt he jump and push way from him in a panicking manner. He tighten his grip remaining very still till she was again still. He felt something soft brush the back side of his hand. He noticed a tail lightly twitching back and forth. It was not like his tail, more like a Kitsune tail, except the fur on it was long and quite tame.  
  
"We are going to find out exactly how you came to be girl." Sesshoumaru headed off to the oldest forest in the western lands, home to the ancient tree youkai Bokuseno. Sesshoumaru was sure he would know of a way to confirm everything, or deny it.  
  
An hour later Maru stirred. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?!?" Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Taking you someplace that I can get answers?"  
  
"NO I am not going any where with you." She started twisting in his grasp trying to free herself; when she was dropped on her ass. Her head snapped up, anger blazing in her golden eyes. "What the HELL WAS that for you JERK!?!??"  
  
"You seemed to want to be put down so I granted your request." He smirked as her anger flared up at him as she sat in the dirt.  
  
"You pompous!" She was on her feet in a flash glaring down the youkai in front of her, "Arrogant, self centered ass. First you expected me to steal a sword for you that I DON'T WANT! Then you expect me to go with you to GOD knows where so you can have answers! Answer that I quite frankly DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed as she yelled at him. No one but Inuyasha ever dared speak to him in this matter. Sesshoumaru raised his hand and…  
  
"THEN YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN KEEP ME AROUND AND…"  
  
*smack* everything went quiet.  
  
'He slapped me, how dare he slap me!' Maru fumed at her having been slapped, while she held her face. She wouldn't give in to slapping him back, she knew there would be no point, not that she didn't want to right now.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded when everything was quiet for a minute. "I am going to have answers about you. Now come." He turned and continued walking. Maru stood there staring at his retreating back, and then turned the other direction and head away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
She didn't make it far before he dug his claws into her arms and spun her around before he took hold of her face in a bruising grip.   
  
"Do not try my patience girl. I will not have you running around doing what you please if you are my child." His grip tightened even more forcing her to keep a whimper contained in her throat. "You will learn respect. If you don't wish to continue on this trip then I will remove your presence from this world, so that I won't have to worry."  
  
Her eyes widen slightly as she realized he meant that he would kill her. She didn't doubt he would have no qualms about her either. She nodded, and he released her.  
  
"Now come" He turned heading where ever it was he was taking her. Maru fell in step behind him rubbing the tender spot on her jaw where he grabbed her.  
  
About mid-day they were walking through a large remote forest. Sesshoumaru lead the way the entire trip with out so much as a glance back at her.  
  
"Welcome Sesshoumaru." The voice was old and wise sounding. Maru looked about trying to see where the voice was coming from. When she saw nothing she reached out with her mind.  
  
"To what do I owe this honor Sesshoumaru."   
  
Sesshoumaru continued walking until he came upon a large tree. Once he was with in arms reach of the tree, as face emerged from its bark. Maru stopped in her tracks looking at the tree youkai before her.  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as a slight hint of fear slipped into her scent. "I need to know the history of this girl?"  
  
"Oh," The eyes of Bokuseno shifted to the girl behind him, "You ask questions about that which you know the answer to?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Are you saying I was correct? If I am then I want to know how and when?"  
  
"The answer to that all lays with in her." Maru looked wide eyes as she took a step back, debating on if she should flee or stay.  
  
The soft crunch of leave caused him to glance back at her. "So you are saying that she was lying when she say she didn't know."  
  
"I did not say she knew. I merely stated the answer all lay within her. Every event from the day you are born is imprinted on your brain. It is just most do not know how to retrieve it."  
  
"But I was not alive when they mated. So I wouldn't know anything like that." Maru was hoping that what ever this tree thing was planning would be stopped by that. She couldn't read anything off of it other than its presence saying it was there in front of her.  
  
"Ah, but you where, because of your power you have imprints of the time from the moment you where conceived. I can access these imprints.'  
  
"Then do so." Sesshoumaru ordered. Maru took another step back she wasn't liking the sound of this and she didn't want someone going through her mind.  
  
"To do that I will need her to touch me, along with you has well."  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward then glanced behind him again to Maru. She looked like a mouse that had just realized she was in the sight of a snake. Her eyes slowly made contact with his. 'Don't try it.' Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Sesshoumaru's voice in her head.  
  
Maru knew she wasn't in his mind but some how for a brief moment he was in hers. She closed her eyes for a second pulling herself together. When she opened them again she willed herself to walk up to the tree, placing her hand on the rough bark.  
  
"Relax, and do not fight it. You will both see what happened at that time. If you do fight it will become an unpleasant experience." After he spoke those words he began chanting some spell. As he continued chanting their fingers began to tingle, and their body's where unable to move.  
  
Maru closed her eyes trying to will herself to relax and let it happen when she felt the tingling just about to her shoulder. When it reached her head Maru felt like someone had just smashed her head into a tree as the sensation move back down to her shoulder, then up again.  
  
She didn't understand why she felt fear to know this. Fear to understand what had happened to make her come in to being. She pulled her mind in on itself finding the calm she always went to when she mediated; she buried her conscious mind into that void. She could feel her whole body go lax as a pressure on her mind was felt. The world around her went silent, everything was black, she could sense nothing, she was about to try and push herself into sensing but decided to bury herself further into the calmness and let what happened happen.   
  
Images where flashing into their mind. They saw a Female Kitsune with bright green eyes, and dark auburn hair. Then a brief feeling of regret passed over them, just before the face of Sesshoumaru appeared.  
  
He didn't seem right. His eyes were not the bright golden pools instead they were a dull amber, and lacked the luster of life.  
  
Maru wished she could look away as he took the woman over and over again though out the night. When finally it seemed to be dawn she watched as the female cleaned up Sesshoumaru and redressed him.  
  
She then laid him down on the ground and placed some herb into his mouth which he then swallowed.  
  
"Forgive me, I had little time to find someone like you. I wish it could have been different." She whispered in his ear before for she stood up.  
  
Blinding pain was the next thing that was felt. Then a small baby, which was Maru, being held gentle. They watched as the female died holding the new born, small hands taking her into their arms, then tears.  
  
  
  
Images started flashing quickly before them.  
  
A young boy with a warm smile. Then him walking away.   
  
An older man with a sword hatred pouring off him. Pain across her check, then blood.   
  
Bitter cold rain as she watched people yell and toss things at her. Hunger.   
  
Then a young child with dark brown hair and wolf ears, and a happy smile that lit up his face. Overwhelming sadness, as the boy laid there in a pool of his own blood with about a hundred others around him all dead. Graves, then running and flying.   
  
Battles with countless youkai happened in the blink of an eye so quick you couldn't really tell. Flashes of Inuyasha and his group when she first saw him. Rushing water, Rin, The pulse of the Tetsusaiga, staring at Sesshoumaru's back, then the rage as she held her cheek after he slapped her, Bokuseno.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to the girl who had fallen to her knees. He realized he not only saw her creation, but her whole life flash before his eyes. He felt every emotion from the pain of lost to her rage and hatred. His questions where answered he remembered waking up were he was left, he remembered when that was. This girl was his child.  
  
"You have the answer to your question Sesshoumaru. She is your child. Conceived with out your knowledge, raised as a hanyou, though it seems hated by most of them, and then turned their avenger. She possesses mental powers greater than that of her mother. Not only has she the power of second sight, but of telekinesis, thought the only sign she possess that power is through the barrier she erects. It should get stronger."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to his father's friend, then back to the girl. "I have my answers now Bokuseno. I shall take the girl and leave you in peace."  
  
When Sesshoumaru knelt down and grabbed the girl he realized that she had pushed herself into a deep mediation. Her aura swirled with so many different emotions. Her body shook as if it was the coldest of winters when in fact it was the just the beginning of spring.  
  
When he touched her he felt her mind pull deeper into the meditation. Sesshoumaru looked up at Bokuseno questionly.  
  
"She was forced to face things in which she was not entirely ready to face. A child whether youkai or not should not have had to face near as much as she has. She is strong, and she views herself completely grown, but she is by Youkai terms a child."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. She was trying to pull herself away from the pain. He picked her up, and headed for his palace home. 


	4. Lost

Thanks for the reviews on my story.  
  
Chapter 4: Lost  
  
It had been a week now since she had come to the mansion of her father. She had seen all the beautiful gardens, most of the mansion, and gotten to know her father's little girl, Rin. She had told him about her clan that she was from and why she was sent way, he laughed at the idea of a clan of hanyous. Laughed again when he found out that they hated her for her dominate youkai blood. She told him everything she could about her mother but it wasn't much and only hear-say anyways. Seeing as her mother died shortly after she was born.   
  
She told him things about when she was growing up, that she never quite understood. Like her intense anger that she would get that would cause her eyes to turn red and people would stay far away from her for days on end. That she had learned to control. She had watched his anger raise in him when he heard that she was told that she would have to sleep on a makeshift bed or nothing, most nights, and she was always the last to eat in the clan no matter what, seeing as she had no real family.   
  
She told him of a boy that had befriended her, and took care of her after her mother died. But he was sent away from the clan because he was full youkai, which was adopted by the group till he was old enough. Then how he was outcast when the elders of the group felt he was too old.  
  
She spoke of Haku. His family had been the only one to treat her kindly and it was for them that she protected the whole group. They had given her fond memories during her last 4 years there.  
  
Sesshoumaru was outraged that they would treat his pup in such a manner. He had only said so once, while he was walking away from her, but she heard it. He had come to understand the blur of images as she told him of her life. The whole idea of how and where she had grown up was still quite amusing as well as upsetting.   
  
She had started learning about her abilities more than she ever had before. Very quickly she had learned to change the energy that she could charge in her hand into a ball that she could throw at an opponent, and she was even starting to learn to shape it into a whip, much like Sesshoumaru's, but could still not control it well. She also enjoyed having a family of some sort, it was not the one she pictured in her mind but it was hers.  
  
Maru's thoughts where interrupted by a sharp pull on her tail that sent her falling back words towards the ground, but she easily fix her self by flipping over and landing on her feet right at eye level with the little girl, facing the wall she was just sitting on. She then grabbed and started tickling, the little girl. Rin screamed with delight as her new youkai friend played with her.  
  
Maru stopped and looked at the little girl who was now beat red and breathing very hard, "Now what have I told you about pulling my tail, Rin?"  
  
"Please don't" Rin said looking up at Maru now, with a huge smile on her face. Maru stood up, and looked down at her, "come lets get you inside, night fall is coming," as she started walking towards the mansion's door, with Rin fallowing close behind.  
  
After Rin was a sleep for the night Maru headed back outside, she was never contented with looking though the window of the mansion outside she always had to be out among it taking it all in.  
  
She jumped up on the tallest part of the main wall and glance out at the forest that surrounded the castle, and just stared out into the darkest of the trees. She listened intently to the sounds around her trying to make them better than they were. She would pick out sounds from far away and try to hear them as clear as she could; tonight it was a nightingale that she was listening to. Then she heard something, from behind her but she barely heard it. She pulled her focus away from the bird to see who it was. As she turned she saw it was the tall figure of her father.  
  
She still had not been able to learn the difference of scent like he was able. But she was starting to learn to trust her nose more.  
  
"Come," he said as he jumped over the wall and out of the protection of his home. She jumped down and looked up at him. "What are we doing out here?"  
  
"Find me, find me using only your since of smell." He waved off her look of bewilderment at his words. "You have until sun raise to find me. If you don't you won't like what will happen" Then he headed off into the forest.  
  
She looked down where he was, 'damn no tracks'. She could find him with her other senses, but he would most likely know that she had used it. How exactly was she going to try and find him, she could smell youkai blood in the forest but could figure out which one was her fathers. She started down at where he had stood again. She kneeled down and began stiffing the dirt, feeling embarrassed that she was. Then she smelled something that she hadn't quite noticed before, the scent of blood but it wasn't much, just a drop, but the smell of it hit her nose. No, this didn't just smell like the straight youkai from the air that she had already smelled but it was different. It had a pleasant smell to her, it had a clean smell of fresh dew in the morning mixed with a forest musk. She sat there for a long while trying to make sure she had the scent in her memory, then stood up and smelled the air for that combination. She cursed herself for not using her nose more, because she just couldn't seem to find it.  
  
Then the wind blew and 'THERE' she found it. She ran off that way following the scent on the wind it was very faint, when she began looking. Then it got stronger. She glanced around looking for her father thinking that she had found him, and then she realized that she could smell it from farther off.   
  
She had searched for hours now and sun raise wasn't that far off. She was starting to be able to pick up his scent without the wind and she could tell different types of youkai as she ran through the forest determined that she would not fail at this. She noticed the scent was stronger now and raced to catch up with it. She raced through the trees then she saw a white blur ahead. She found him! But she didn't yell out to him to let him know, she was sure that he already knew, but instead she ran faster trying to catch up with him. Then she saw the palace ahead. 'he lead me in a big circle, damn' she berated her she for not noticing but the only thing she was paying any attention to tonight was her nose.  
  
In one flash he was over the walls of the palace and back into the garden that they where in before. She landed in a kneeling position next to him. She could smell his scent now perfectly, but there where other scents here to that caught her by surprise. She smelled someone who smelled like old swamp water, and dirty socks, she laughed, it had to be Jaken, but then she smell an mixture of flowers and perfumes, coming from in the mansion, Rin. She had wondered why the flowers smelled different when she was around.   
  
She stood straight after a few seconds and looked at her father. "Found you."  
  
He nodded and headed into the house. She had gotten used to him doing that type of thing when he taught her something new about herself. It annoyed her to no end.  
  
Sesshoumaru headed to his sleeping chambers. 'How could she be so far behind? Did living with out the need to use her youkai power really set her that far back, or was it just that he had to waken them and get her to use them and they would be more like his own. It took her six hours to find me it would have taken any other youkai or Inuyasha not much more than an hour at tops.' Yes he would have to work with her again on this and see what would happen. He decided that he would be working with her every night until she was up to where she needed to be.  
  
----  
  
That morning Sesshoumaru and Jaken left, leaving her with Rin alone on the palace grounds. She could follow them, she was sure, but then that would leave no one to watch after Rin. Who was eager to play a game, as she ran around Maru.  
  
"I know," Maru had a great idea to better what she had learned last night and make Rin happy, "why don't we play hide n' seek. You go hide and I will seek." As she grabbed Rin's shoulders stopping her circles. Rin smiled and nodded and then ran off toward the mansion.  
  
"NO Peaking!" she yelled back at Maru who quickly turned around and started to count.  
  
They had played several games of hide n' sneak and each time Maru found Rin easier and easier to find. She knew that she was getting better at finding through her sense of smell. She was in the middle of finding Rin one last time when she smelled something new in the air. "Sesshoumaru" she jumped on top of the mansion and ran across it to see him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around and saw nothing seemed to have happened while he was gone. "Rin," he called to the little girl who was hiding behind an out cropping in the outer wall.  
  
"Hai, Seshhoumaru-sama!" she replied as she popped out happy to see her guardian was home.  
  
"What are you doing?" his golden gaze dropped down to her, "Where is Maru?"  
  
"I am playing a game Sesshoumaru-sama, and Maru is trying to find me."  
  
"Found you." A voice called from the mansion's roof. She easily jumped down and greeted her father who nodded, and headed towards the mansion.  
  
"Rin, go clean up for dinner," as he walked into the house.  
  
"Hai! Come on Maru onee-san" Rin ran and grabbed Maru's hand and drug her to the bath house so they could both clean up.  
  
The next few nights she spent tracking her father down in the forest. Each night she got better at it. Tonight she was finding him again. But she had already found him and only needed to catch up with him now.   
  
Maru smiled at him, she was sure that she had done very well to night. Sesshoumaru looked at her and she could tell he was smiling though normal person would not have. She could pick up a pleased wave of emotion coming from him.  
  
She had found him in under 15 minutes this time. All she needed was to use her senses and they would catch up. Her hearing too had greatly improved since he had found her. Soon he would be traveling and tending his lands again, and he didn't want to have to protect her and Rin. So she would have to be trained.  
  
He nodded to Maru and began to head back to his mansion, with Maru not far behind him. The two walked in silence but neither seemed to mind it. Then both stopped dead in their tracks, and looked towards a buzzing noise they heard.   
  
Maru looked into the sky at the giant bugs, she didn't like them and guessing from her father's stance, she wasn't supposed too. She flexed her claws causing them to crack, in anticipation of a fight that was coming. Sesshoumaru did the same, except his hand glowed a green hue.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," a cold dead voice said from the trees, as the giant bees sat hovering above the baboon skinned man. His stench filled the air, with the smell of death, the grave, and poisoned earth. It was so over powering at first to Maru that she stumbled back words a step, but quickly regained herself and gazed at this unknown man, but her father seemed to know him.  
  
"Keeping more pets, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the man poked at him.  
  
"What to you want Naraku?" Sesshoumaru stood extremely still and did not have a sense of anger or interest in his voice.  
  
"I figured I would barrow your new pet she could be of good use to me." A hand came out pointing at Maru. Her heart beat jumped up into her throat, she would not let this man touch her.  
  
"No you shall not have what is mine, and she is Sesshoumaru's," not quite the answer as she wanted exactly but it close enough to want she hoped he would say.  
  
"Pity I will just have to take her by force then," the baboon skinned covered man then attacked. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the long vine like attack.  
  
Maru stood there and watch as her father jumped to safety but the attack was still heading towards her. She would not let this thing touch her she moved into the attack and sliced the brown vain off with her claws then turn to the figure that had thrown the attack. She would not be an easy target to take. As she lunged at him ready to strike.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in a fight of his own with the horde of bees he was fighting. They more annoying to him than anything else. The Toukujin was easily taking out whole groups of them. Then Sesshoumaru heard a scream from below him as he watched Maru get impaled by several of Naraku's vine attacks. He went to take out the stupid puppet when a large group of bees was again in his way. Every time he destroyed one group two more seemed to take their place.  
  
Maru could feel the blood dripping from her and as, this Naraku youkai, pulled his vines out of her. She fell to the ground but caught herself on her hands and knees. 'Damn him what does he want with me. I can't even sense anything from this guy.' She looked up to see another attack heading towards her as she slashed up words with her claws tearing apart the attack before it could even reach her. She stood again on her feet and was ready to defend herself again.  
  
He attacked again this time with more vines, and they where coming at her faster. She held out her hand and their in front of her she held a large blue ball, she threw the ball into the vines and jump clear as the ball disaggregated the vines. But she was snatched out of the air all too quick by a set of vines she never knew where there. Wait for her to do just that.  
  
The vines wrapped around her and started to squeeze her tight and they pulled her to Naraku. She let out a small whimper as the vines began to burrow themselves into her skin. Then she stopped moving and sat in quiet unconsciousness, in Naraku's grasp. Sesshoumaru busted through the bees and landed in striking distance of the puppet but didn't when he saw Maru was in his possession.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru-sama, you have put up a good fight but I still got what I came here for," Naraku boasted taking his human hand and touching Maru's face, "She will make a fine addition."  
  
Sesshoumaru charge in at him, then stopped when Naraku put her in Sesshouamru's path close to his body as a shield.  
  
"Coward!" he spat at him and Naraku began to head away.  
  
"Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama she will live forever in Naraku." I smile crossed his lips as he lifted into the air.  
  
"NO! I won't!" came from the restrained Maru, "Won't let you destroy what I am, I won't let you do THIS!" Naraku squeezed her trying to make her quiet again.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on as Maru was having the life squeezed out of her, he could hear bones break as he squeezed her as hard as he could with out killing her. Then he noticed her eyes had changed. Her pupils where small and dilated, and glowing a fire red. The wind began to whip around her causing her hair to lift in the current, the lines on her face became wider and elongated. Her face lengthened and fur now was on her face and body. Then in a sudden burst of energy the vines around her broke and she was nothing more then a purple light upon the night sky. Naraku sat dumbfounded as the purple light became a huge white dog that towered over him, teeth bared, crashing him to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped back as the two crashed down in front of him. He stared at her in amusement. She was very much his child, the deep red lines on her face where wrapped around her jaw and her crescent shown easily on her white fur but there where tuffs of fur on her main, around her paws, and through her tail that where the dark auburn of the hair that she had.  
  
She snarled at the small man below her swiping her large claws a cross the man, slicing him into three pieces, crumbling the puppet to dust. She then started slashing and biting at the bees that had started trying to attack her but they where having no luck getting through her thick fur, before she destroyed them.   
  
After several minutes the bees where gone and so was Naraku's puppet. But she still raged on, have no real control of herself in this form. She charged Sesshoumaru, who had been expecting something like this, and he dodged easily enough. He yelled at her in her mind, but it had no effect. Finally after dodging several attacks he was determined to end this now. He raised the Toukujin and with the pressure pushed back the young youkai. She crashed into the trees and then picked herself back up and made for another attack on Sesshoumaru. More enraged than she was before.  
  
Again he raised his sword "ENOUGH!!" he yelled as the blue aura of the sword's pressure shot her down again, into the trees harder than the last time. She stood up off balance and unsure of her footing. She looked at Sesshoumaru her eyes still red, but her face was not contorted into a snarl, but instead a look of confusion and bewilderment, as they dimmed to be two large golden suns staring at him.   
  
She looked at herself unsure what was happening to her and what had happened to the man called Naraku. She noticed her father had drawn a sword on her. Why, what had she done? For that matter what was she doing looking like this. She realized that she was bleeding from several places on her body and couldn't remember how they got there. She longed to know what was happening she dropped to the ground unsure of what to do now. She laid her head down and took a deep breath, and almost knocked Sesshoumaru down as he was putting away his sword and heading over to her.  
  
Seeing that she was again in control of herself, Sesshoumaru, knew she had to be terribly confused in her new form. He was slightly confused by her form. He walked up and touched her blood covered fur with is hand, he hadn't wanted to be so rough but he had no real choice. Now he just had to get her back to normal and they could go home, so he could try to explain, something of what happened to her. He knew she would ask.  
  
After she changed back to normal, Maru passed out whether from stain or lose of blood it was known. Sesshoumaru carried her back home, and placed her on her bed so that she could rest for the night. He would explain later.   
  
She didn't understand how she changed even though it had been explained to her twice now. She understood that he would have a form like that but she couldn't figure out why she had one. She wasn't full youkai, so she thought that she would not have a form such as he did. But she did like one thing that came out of it all her senses where now heighten like the where in her other form. She could hear and smell things much better and easier than she ever had.  
  
Her wounds healed easily enough. At night Sesshoumaru would take her out way from the mansion and get her pissed off enough to change again so that she could learn to control her great power in that form. He was sure that she would be able to control the youkai blood in her seeing as the human part of her was so small. So far she was proving him right. Although she could not change forms at will like he could, but she, unlike Inuyasha, could control her blood.  
  
----  
  
Maru slammed into the wall for the fifth time today. She had failed again. She has been trying to the last week to slip into Sesshoumaru's mind with out him noticing like she had before. Every time she thought she had it she felt like she got hit and ended up being slammed into the wall by the force of the mental attack hitting her unguarded for it.  
  
"Again," Sesshoumaru glanced at her glare, then returned to reading the scroll.  
  
Maru sat back down rubbing large knot on her head. She would continue on like this for another hour before her would allow her to leave. Even though she was tempted to walk out right now, but she didn't feel like causing more trouble with this than she was in other things.  
  
He had not been to happy when she had taken such a beating from the puppet of this Naraku guy, even though it was her that destroyed him, and insisted on training her just about every waking minute of the day, and night. If it wasn't mind training then it was physical training using a weapon.  
  
She hated learning to use a weapon and was sure he knew it to every time he had brought a new one to her to try.  
  
At first she was given a bow, but that failed when she shot Jaken with her arrow. It may not have been so bad if Jaken hadn't been the completely wrong direction from the target.  
  
The toad pulled out the arrow and swung at her with the staff he carried around. Jaken had stopped watching her train shortly after he received a lump on his head care of said staff by her hands.  
  
Then there was the staff. Which she thought, was not bad with other then the fact she kept breaking them. The chain weapon she was given died before she even started practicing with it, she started gathering it up and somehow got herself wrapped up in it.   
  
Finally tired of her breaking the weapons he gave her, he handed her a practice sword. When after several days of not hurting herself or others, or breaking it, she was told that would be her weapon, but she hated it. She was never much into weapons, and never saw why she would need to use it, but she practiced with it for the simple reason of how mad her father had gotten when she refused.  
  
She was constantly annoyed when he watched her. His gaze never seemed to miss anything wrong she ever did. She became even more annoyed when he would point out her mistakes.  
  
The rustle of scroll paper brought her back to the present task at hand. Closing her eyes she slowly withdrew into her mind focusing on lightly reaching out and slipping into his mind. Again she was knocked back.  
  
When she stood up suddenly Sesshoumaru finally looked at her.  
  
"I am done today. I don't seem to be getting any where with you and this is getting me know where." She turned and left. Leaving Sesshoumaru to stare at her back then the door. She was sure she would hear it later.  
  
A smirk crossed his face. 'I had been wondering how long she would sit back and take it. But she will have to get it in the next few weeks; she would be needed when I deal with the other lords. I thought she would have got it by now. After training for nearly three months one would think that she would have been able to achieve this goal. '  
  
He did have to admit though her other skills where becoming very well developed. Her sword skill was coming along quite well, and would be better if she would listen and take his direction in using it a little more. Yet, every time he entered the dojo she would become aggravated and upset. She had kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything about it. She always seemed to have some angry comment or thought on her mind, even though she always seemed to have this pleasant attitude. She was smart in that regard to keep her mouth shut.  
  
----  
  
Jaken hated it when she ran off while they traveled about, and she knew this time would be no different when she returned. But she had to get away some times, she had to ran free unattached to anything. She had never wondered far and always found her way back. After Nararku attack them in the woods close to home they were on the offensive. There were demon guards, which served under her father.  
  
Maru picked up her pace to get back to her father; she would be losing her powers soon and didn't want to be caught alone. Not to mention that she had ran off into the forest this morning after failing in her training with Sesshoumaru, but she was sure she would have plenty of time before she had to get back.  
  
"Osuwari!" Maru heard through the trees as she headed on her way. It was followed by other yelling and another osuwari. At the very least it was curious and she had to check it out.  
  
She peered through the trees, and saw the silver haired boy, Inuyasha, and a human girl wearing a short odd green and white kimono. Inuyasha was laying face first on the ground, with Kagome moving off toward a cart with two wheels and a basket.   
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater that he was in and jumped into a tree, where he sat sulking. Maru sat and watched as the two argued on.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha stop sulking and come on!" Kagome yelled to the stubborn hanyou.  
  
"FEH!" Was the only response she got in return.  
  
"Inuyasha! We need to go meet with the others." The girl protested  
  
"You can go by yourself you don't need me remember" he snarl back  
  
She walked over to the tree looked up at Inuyasha determined to get him out of that tree.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome made eye contact then with no hesitation or emotion, "Osuwari"  
  
Inuyasha yelled falling out of the tree to the ground beside Kagome, and was cursing under his breath, then they both heard laughing coming from the underbrush of the line of trees.   
  
Inuyasha already in a foul mood stomped over there and was shocked as well as upset to find Maru sitting there hysterically laughing at them.  
  
"What so funny eh?" he said grabbing her arm and pulling the laughing Maru from her spot.  
  
Still trying to catch her breath Maru waved her hand, "Nothing!!" Her sides hurt, their where tears running down her face, yet she was just beginning to stop laughing. It was the most amusing thing she had ever seen.  
  
After a minute the girl spoke up, "We know you. Your that girl that was with Sesshoumaru last time." Kagome pointed out changing the subject, "ahh, Maru wasn't it.?  
  
Maru now in control of herself again and no longer laughing, nodded her head, and looked at Inuyasha's hand as it gripped her arm tightly.   
  
Inuyasha didn't trust this girl he didn't know anything about her other than she smelled of Sesshoumaru. He wasn't sure if he should let her go or not, but he did any ways.  
  
They sat and talked for a short while. She explained what was going on and how she was related to Inuyasha and that she was Sesshoumaru's daughter. Inuyasha fell over when he found out he was an uncle to a part human girl. Maru failed to see what was so funny about it but let him laugh and did not question it. She glanced up at the sun and realized that she should be going the sun was getting low in the sky. She stood up said her goodbyes and headed off.  
  
As night got closer Maru was cursing herself for taking so long with Inuyasha and Kagome. She was sure that she would not make it back before night fall, to the palace. She stopped her travel and started searching for someplace that would be safe to keep herself for the night. She found a small out cropping of rocks and slide herself in just as her senses deaden on her.   
  
Now blind and alone in the dark, all she could do is hope for a quiet night. She decided that she better just relax and wait out the night.   
  
It was a heavy foot fall out side the out cropping that woke her. She was fully alert listening for the foot fall again, but she couldn't make anything out, other than a dull smoke that was drifting about. The smoke gagged her, and made her cough has she took a breath. It was then that she her someone on top of the out cropping. Holding her breath to stop the coughing, she new she would be a sitting duck in there and that she would much rather take her chances in running.  
  
She pulled herself out of her hiding place and let out a yelp when something grabbed her. Instinctively she reached around and hit what ever had grabbed her. The shock of her sudden attack caused it to let go, and she began to run.  
  
She ran, the moon casting just enough light through the trees that she could avoid running into them. She ran through the underbrush feeling branches snap her in the face, and arms drawing blood. She wasn't sure what had grabbed her or if it was still following her, but she knew it was best to keep running.  
  
After several minutes of running as fast as her human legs could carry her, Maru began to tire. She glanced back to see if something was chasing her but she didn't get the chance to notice, because no sooner than she turned her head to look back she had fallen to her face, tripping on a tree root. She punched the ground, and wiped the dirt way from her face as she started to stand up. 'Why does it seem when women are in trouble that if they look they fall.' She cursed. What she would give right now for her powers then she heard something behind her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to run much farther, so she turned to confront her follower.  
  
"What luck to have found you here defenseless with out your powers" The voice mused at her  
  
The man standing before her was tall in a white and purple kimono, which was tied with a red sash that went around his waist; his skin was darker than hers, with dark eyes, and raven hair that he had tied back into a braid. If she was normal he wouldn't have looked so threatening, instead quite handsome in a deadly type of way, but right now she would have gladly paid to be any where else.  
  
She pulled herself up off the tree root, "Who are you?"  
  
"Bankotsu" he looked quite please with her confusion.  
  
"What do you want with me," making her way to her feet. Preparing herself for a fight.  
  
"I don't want you, someone else does," the strange man replied with a smile.  
  
He lunged at her, as she let out a strangled yelp, as he hit her in the gut knocking the wind out of her, and by the time she was gasping for air he had hit her in the back of the head sending her to the ground. She laid there motion less.  
  
"All too easy," Bankotsu picked up the limb girl and threw her over his shoulder and walked east.  
  
-------  
  
I figured i would answer questions i figured would come up. Well at least one. Maru doesn't lose her demon powers every month like Inuyasha, she loses them aboue every 3 months at the change of the seasons. 


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been a long time sense i updated or added to this story. But several moves and two computers later I realized i had lost all 14 chapters i had written before so now i am going through and rewritting them.

-Lady K

Chapter 5-Captured

Bankotsu carried the limp girl over his shoulder to the small house over-looking a steep cliff. Despositing her upon the ground he chained up her feet and hands to the floor of a small room off the main entry. She started to stir as the final lock was placed upon her.  
Maru looked up at him blurry eyed as her human eyes fought to focus on him. Moving slightly she found her hands and legs hampered from movement.

⌠Why have you done this?■ Finding herself in a helpless situation Maru found she quickly regained herself.

⌠Because there is a certain some body that wants you.■ With that he turned from the room and walked away leaving her alone in the dark room as he returned to his employer.

Naraku sat looking out over the cliff watching the moon begin to set as Bankotsu came up. Looking over at him his red eyes being enough to chill even the hardened killer the man stopped short of Naraku.

⌠She is restrained now Naraku.■ He spoke with a slight bow.

⌠Good it should be easier to sway her as she is now to willingly agree to become one with me than fight with her so that she is absorbed. Leave us I am sure that by morning we will have guests.■ Naraku turned his eyes to the wall, which beyond was his prize. He would draw out Sesshoumaru with his capture of his pet and then use her own power to defeat him. Her full gift of second site and mental powers would truly add wonders to his powers.

Standing he walked over to the door leading to her tiny little room. Opening the door her green eyes shined in the moon light as she glared at him.

⌠You┘ Why do you want me?■ She curled up slightly as if that would keep her safe from him.

⌠Your powers will be of unsurpassed benefit to me.■ Slowly he sat down looking at her seeming to study and take in every detail.

⌠Why ┘ Do you need my power?■ She stared back at him trying not to show her deep seeded fear that she had of him.

⌠Don▓t worry it will all be over as soon as you regain your powers back. Because your useless to me as this human whelp.■ He lifted a small container and put it into the room with her after pulling a small pin out of it a small smoke began to pour from the tear drop shaped brass container.

⌠What is that? HEY! Where are you going?!■ She struggled to cover her nose and mouth from the smoke that was starting to fill the room.

⌠Just something to keep you company until morning comes. Then it will make everything seem as if it were a dream.■ Naraku shut the door with a dark smirk as he returned to his main room knowing full well that the poisoned smoke would assure him that she would not be able to use her powers against him when they resurfaced. Looking out towards the south he could sense the battle that raged just before his barrier.

⌠Hmmm it seems as if she is more important to Sesshoumaru than I originally thought. This will make things truly interesting then.■

--

Inuyasha let out a yell as he brought down the Tessuiga hard onto Sesshoumaru▓s blade trying to brake through his defenses and failing at it. Sesshoumaru pushed back his annoying brother trying to sense her location for a brief second before he was dodging another attack this time this one was from just inside the barrier that had been keeping both Inuyasha and his human woman out of the barrier as well as himself.

Both turned and looked at the amused Bankotsu, his large blade resting on his shoulder. His braided hair floated in the soft breeze. ⌠I was told there would be one visitor not two. But you will have to wait until Naraku is done before I can deal fully with you two.  
⌠Feh, Like hell you will.■ Inuyasha squared himself with the cocky man and raised the Tessuiga, the blade turning red just before he brought down the blade on the barrier cutting open a large hole in it. Seeing this hole Kagome and Sesshoumaru quickly took advantage of it and entered into the barrier just before Inuyasha charged in.

Blades clashed as the three fought. Inuyasha would get knocked away but either Sesshoumaru or Bankotsu only to charge back into the fray as one of the others was nearly knocked away. The sun was starting to quickly rise and Sesshoumaru▓s patients were quickly running out for dealing with these two when he could smell what he truly wanted being so close.  
Knocking Inuyasha into Bankotsu he earned himself an opening as he raced out of the battle and towards her scent which was growing weaker as if something was trying to cover it up.

--

Maru struggled against her bonds unable to brake them. She could feel the dawn coming and knew she only had a few moments to fully get herself free enough to defend herself against this youkai male. She had cut her wrist on the shackle in her struggles and realized that could be the key to her freedom.

Twisting her wrist around she cut them enough to make her blood flow freely and covered the shackle in her blood causing them to become very slick for the moment. But even as she worked on her freedom her body began to feel like it had several lead weights applied to it. After what seemed like hours of grueling work she managed to slip her hand out of the first shackle and was able to quickly free her other hand.

She could feel her powers flowing back into her as the sun rose, yet it was as if something was blocking them from returning to her. Struggling more she tried to summon up some form of strength to get herself free but the smoke in the room seemed to sap her powers more with each breath. She watched as her hands returned to claws and her auburn hair turned silver white. She knew her powers should be back yet couldn▓t call on them.

Footsteps outside the door to her little room alerted her to Naraku▓s return. Quickly she made it seem as if nothing was wrong or had happened and she was still fully restrained.  
The door opened and his red eyes pierced through into the room. Her mind quickly worked on making a plan that would allow her out of her current situation. ⌠Now is the time my dear.■ She watched as vines seeped out of his body and calmed went for her. She lunged forward and kicked the smoking brass container into the vines forcing them off course for her as she dodged just slightly off to the side. Without a second thought she threw herself into Naraku her claws just faintly managing to glow blue.

Naraku tossed her off him heaving her through the wall and into the main chamber and ripping her foot shackles from the ground. Her head struck a heavy wooden blank dazing her along with the poisoned smokes continuing effect upon her. Shaking her head she tried to struggle to her feet only to be assaulted again by various slashes of Naraku▓s vines.  
The vines began to encircle her and turned from the leafy like vines into tentacles of flesh that pulsed and held her in place. Naraku laughed at his success at being able to just get her before Sesshoumaru showed up.

⌠I finally have one of you know that is worthy enough to be with Naraku.■ He watched as Maru struggled against the tentacles that had almost completely encompassed her. ⌠You shall not have her.■The cold drone voice of Sesshoumaru broke into his victory over the young youkai he held in his grasp. Then with a swipe of the Toukujin severed the line that went from the pulsing mass to Naraku.

Naraku in a nearly blind rage slashed out at Sesshoumaru forcing the youkai lord to weave and dodge to assure that he would not be hit but assured at the same time that he could not reach Maru. The removed vines littered the ground after several minutes. The two youkai continued their battle neither noticing the blue glow from the pulsing reddish pink mass.  
Both jumped back in surprise as the reddish mass exploded with a blue aura that seemed to shed through the prison that had been holding Maru. Her own blue barrier going up and deflecting Naraku▓s renewed attacks on her.

The sound of Inuyasha▓s yelling alerted him to his plan fully failing. He leapt back and rose into the sky. ⌠This will not be the end. I will have you one way or the other.■ With that he left a parting gift of a black acidic poisonous smoke covering them as he made his escape.

Maru dropped to her knees her barrier falling quickly as she fought just to get back up to her feet she was lifted from the ground and out of the smoke. Her head spun and every yell from Inuyasha made her head pound more and more. After to her slowed mind hours passed and Inuyasha was buried into a tree as he struggled up to his feet she was lifted up and carried off on the currents of wind towards the Western Lands. 


End file.
